


Shadow

by Serenechemnerd



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenechemnerd/pseuds/Serenechemnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assasin Rey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow

Rey stood with the readout computer hooked up to Hux’s door panel.  She didn’t look around knowing that dressed as a technician she was almost invisible while working.  The dark black jumpsuit enveloped her body completely, meaning she could hide a lot under it, including her lightsaber.

Pressing the last few codes she’d gleaned over the months she passed the security firewall and entered an override command.  As the lock popped and the blast door went up, she reached her left hand up to quiet the slide of the metal as she slipped into the General's quarters.

She moved soundlessly through his quarters in the dark, using the Force to guide her and muffle any noise her movements might make.

The next door, the one that would lead to the General was by far easier to hack than the front door;  Just a flick of the Force to quiet the movement of the door as Rey moved slowly into the pitch black of the room. Her eyes adjusted with the help of the faint light from the chronometer on the bedside table.

The man, the monster of the galaxy, stirred and Rey held her breath and waited.  He stilled again, military issued cotton rustling briefly before the silence of the room returned.

Rey focused her energy on slowing her heartbeat by focusing on the silence.  She moved to stand next to the bed and look down at him noticing how innocent people looked in their sleep.

_Maybe this was a mistake,_ the thought came to her then.

It was that hesitation that was her downfall.  Everything happened slowly after that: Rey reached into her jumpsuit and took out her saber, igniting it immediately as she swung down towards Hux to find nothing but sheets.  

There was a vibration behind her and she turned the saber into it as she realized _someone_ knew she was there.  The blaster bolt hit the saber and deflected away from her, slamming into the ground, leaving a scorch mark.

Rey’s eyes adjusted around the light from her saber as she stared across the room at Hux standing in black undergarments and tank.  

“Jedi.”  He hissed.

“General.”  Rey reached out and took the blaster from the General with a small tug of the Force.  She pointed it at him then too.

“My ideas will live on.”  He ground out.  “It’s too late to truly kill me.”

“Maybe.”  She paused thinking about his statement.  “I’ll take my chances.”  She growled taking the few steps necessary to run the saber through Hux.

Rey watched in horror as his eyes widened, shocked she’d driven the blade home.  She could see the whites of his eyes, hear the gurgle of his lungs, a sick wet noise coming from somewhere and she made a decision then.

Dropping the blaster, she placed both hands on the hilt and used her whole body to pull the saber up and through the General, ending everything: The noises, the blinking shocked stare, all of it.  She ended him then.

She didn’t turn back when she heard the body crumple to the floor.  She never turned back, not for anything or anyone.

Extinguishing the saber she breathed heavily, numbly, as she moved back through the dark of the General’s quarters.

Momentarily she thought back on her first kill, the one that really mattered, the one that opened the door for more missions like this one.  It had been some desert rat kid who had tried to strangle her in her sleep during her first few months on Jakku alone.  She’d cried and vomited and avoided other people and aliens for months after, not able to get the wet noise and crunch of bones out of her mind as she’d bludgeoned him to death in a moment of panic.

Reaching down to where she’d secured the computer on her belt, she moved to enter the command codes again and wipe the system of her entry. Rey was belting the computer as the blast doors raised and she came face to face with Kylo Ren.

And one very alive General Hux.

Confusion flashed across her face a moment before she felt the Force grip her immobilizing her.

“You didn’t truly think it would be that easy did you?”  Hux asked, adjusting his gloves.

Rey’s mind flashed to why she wouldn’t have felt Kylo on the ship, he had gotten better at manipulating her mind without her noticing.  Kylo inclined his head at her slightly pressing his will against her, tightening the grip on her as he felt her flex outwardly with the Force.

“There are many duplicates of me Jedi, you aren’t the first one to try to end my life.”  He paused as he stepped in closer to her. “Lucky for you the Supreme Lead has decreed that you’re not to be killed on sight.”  Hux sneered at her. “But he didn’t say anything about how you should be treated while you were kept alive.”

Hux watched intently as Rey’s eyes widened.  “Welcome to the Finalizer.”  Hux turned, his greatcoat brushing her jumpsuit briefly, making a slithering sound as he walked away leaving her in Kylo’s care.


End file.
